The present invention relates to a vehicle window opening device such as a vehicle-mounted power window device.
Conventionally, vehicle window opening devices have been known that have a function to detect a foreign object hampering an opening/closing operation of a vehicle window. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-122369 discloses a vehicle window opening device (power window device) that detects the operation of a vehicle window being hampered by a foreign object based on changes in fluctuation of the rotational speed of a motor serving as a drive source. Based on the detection of such a foreign object, the vehicle window opening device stops the motor to reduce the load acting on the foreign object. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent a foreign object from being trapped between the vehicle window pane and the window frame during the closing operation. It is also possible to prevent a foreign object from being caught in the door during the opening operation.
However, in a vehicle window opening device equipped with such a foreign object detecting function, if a vehicle occupant erroneously manipulates the manipulation switch to open the window after a foreign object being caught is detected during the opening operation, the opening operation is re-started with the foreign object caught in the vehicle window. This may result in the foreign object being further deeply caught, becoming more difficult to remove.
Also, for example, some vehicle window opening devices allow manipulation switches provided at one seat, for example, the driver's seat, to control opening/closing of vehicle windows at distant seats. In this case, the state of the vehicle window at a distant seat cannot be easily determined from the driver's seat when a foreign matter is caught in that window. The occupant in the driver's seat thus may manipulate the switch to open the window, which would cause the foreign object to be further deeply caught.